To the Both of Us
by SunsetSmile
Summary: Someone from Booth's past comes to work at the Jeffersonian. Hodgins tries to figure her out, but ends up falling in love. Mild smut/ mostly romance and drama. Please Rate! :
1. Chapter 1

In the lab, Booth waits on the platform impatiently tapping his foot and soon Bones comes along and becomes slightly curious about his fidgeting.

"Why do you look so anxious Booth?"

"Nothing Bones, I'm just… waiting for someone."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"You'll just… you'll see."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Bones, you're not helping."

"I was just asking because…

"Hey, there she is!"

"BOOTH!" yells a young girl running towards him with her arms open. He picks her up as they share a hug in which everyone in the lab stops to watch; wondering who she is. She kisses him on the cheek as he sets her down.

"What have you been up to kiddo?"  
"I received an internship at the Jeffersonian so I can do my anthropological research."

"So that's what you've been doing for the last three years?"  
"Yeah, after we lost contact- I just figured I try to find you again somehow."

"Well, I'm definitely glad you did," he says as he lays a kiss on her forehead. They share another moment of recognition and Bones comes forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Brennan."

"Hello! You must think I'm so rude. My name is Charlotte and I know exactly who you are. I've been reading your books and learning about your work here at the Jeffersonian."

"Thank you," Bones replies still wondering who she is.

"Let me introduce you to the gang," Booth says as he takes her by the arm and they exchange talk trying to make up for lost time. The crew gathers around as Booth introduces each one: Angela, Cam, Zack, Sweets…

"That's just about everyone, except Hodgins, but he'll be here later I'm sure."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all and I can't wait to get started." Angela gives her a tour around and helps her put her stuff away.

"So Charlotte, how do you know Booth?"

"Oh, he was there for me when I was a kid. Not really that important- he's just a great guy."

"That he is," Angela replies as she thinks about what Booth could've done to help this girl.

The crew leaves for lunch, but Charlotte insists on staying because she wants to get acquainted with everything, so Booth hugs her once more and exits with the rest of the team. She smiles until they're out of sight and then looks around her in sheer amazement at the fact that she was finally here; she was going to be a part of the Jeffersonian. While getting settled in the office she shares with Angela she can't help but play some music as she starts organizing her files and gets caught up in the lyrics. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door frame and in comes Hodgins laughing and introducing himself over the music. Charlotte stutters and bumps into the desk trying to turn off the music before finally being able to compose herself and say hello.

"Glad to see you're already settling in," he says as he thinks about who she is and why she's here.

"I guess you could say that… sorry I didn't know anyone was here."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, I'm Charlotte by the way. I'm a friend of Booth's."

"What kind of friend?" He says before thinking about taking it back.

"Well, you guys certainly are curious around here," She says slightly taken aback.

"No, I didn't mean to- forget I asked. I'm sorry," he says hoping he hasn't scared her off just yet.

"It's fine. Let's just say that he helped me out once before and every since then we've been really close."

Hodgins nods and exits the room with a smile and for some reason there was something about her that made him smile all the way back to his office. Charlotte sighed and laughed at her stupidity, thinking about her first embarrassing encounter of what she was sure to become many in her time here at the Jeffersonian.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later…

"I can't seem to figure this out- goodness this is going to be the death of me!"

"Charlotte, you've been here all night. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"Booth, that's the last thing I need right now… I just need to… to…" Charlotte starts to tear up and Booth reaches for her and holds her close as she sobs into his chest.

"Charlotte, you can't have all the answers."

"But… Bo… Booth, these girls died so young. I need to know why and if I can profile who this is, we might have a better chance. It's my job."

"It's not just your job; it's the responsibility of all us. You're not alone in this lab or this world. You have me," He says taking her by the chin and wiping her tears from her eyes. Hodgins comes in with results on the demographics of the case.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked."

Charlotte insists that it's fine as she wipes her tears away hoping he didn't see too much. She assures that Booth can go.

"What have you got for me?" she says regaining her composure.

"Judging by soil samples we're were looking for neighborhoods closest to Martin's Elementary School and he has to live on…" she cuts him off with pure fear in her tone.

"Mulberry Street?" She backs up slowly horrified as though she can't breathe.

"Yeah, wait Charlotte- what's wrong? BOOTH!"

Soon more of the team gathers reacting to Hodgins' yelling. Booth comes running in asking what's wrong, ready to draw his gun at a moment's notice.

"Y… you said that he wasn't around anymore; you said he was locked up."

Cam starts to question what she's talking about as Bones walks in asking what's wrong and Booth announces that everyone should leave the room so he can talk to Charlotte alone.

"He was locked up three years ago, but he got out on stolen evidence."  
"And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me?" she says drenched in anger and sympathy.

"I thought if you didn't know then he wouldn't find you anyway."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought I could trust you."  
"You can trust me. I only did it so that you wouldn't change your pattern because that's how he got you the last time."

"Booth…"

"Plus I've had agents watching you for the last three years. I've known where you were at all times. You were always safe."

She stutters and tries to say something, but instead nods and sits in her chair holding her head. Booth puts both hands on her shoulders and asks if she needs anything else before he leaves; she puts a hand over one of his and shakes her head. He hesitantly leaves the room, but before he does he adds: "I don't think you should go home tonight- you could stay at my place; just to make sure you're safe."

"I don't need to hide, Booth. I'll be safe by myself."

"No, you need to trust me on this, like you used to."

"I'll think about it."

"I guess if that's all I can get," he smiles softly and leaves her hoping she'll take him up on the offer.

Hodgins comes in soon after Booth leaves.

"Charlotte, I don't mean to bother you and I have no idea what you've been through, but if you need to talk- I might be of help. I kind experienced some of my own trauma… when I was buried alive."

Charlotte looks up, amazed that he'd share that with her so soon: "I had no idea that was you. I'm sorry that I have no idea what to say."

"It's not a problem. It was a long time ago, but again if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he replies as he's about to leave.

"Hodgins, wait!"

"Yeah," he says hurriedly sticking his head back into the room.

"I know we are just good friends, but you said anything and I was wondering if I could go home with you tonight- not in that way, but I figured if you've been through something similar then maybe you have an idea of what it's like to be to afraid to sleep because you might never wake up the next day… was that rude of me to say?"

"No, I know exactly what you're talking about," he chokes up slightly on the mentioning of the issue.

"I'll be taking of in about ten minutes if that works for you?"  
"That will be perfect. Thank you Hodgins."

"Don't mention it."

She thinks a little about how much she's just asked of him, but there's just something about him that feels so… so… safe. She calls Booth to tell him where she's going and he tells her to call if she needs anything else.

On the drive home Charlotte and Hodgins hold on a casual conversation; both knowing that heavier issues lie ahead. He helps her out of the car and into the house. He asks her if she'd like something to drink and she asks for water to settle her nerves. While Hodgins is in the kitchen, she begins to look around the living room; gandering at all the family photos and souvenirs and finally decides to sit on the couch. She hunches over holding her temples trying to unscramble her brain. He comes in handing her a glass and sits as she thanks him. They sit for a few silent moments that occur without any discomfort.

"So…" she laughs at the silence.

"I would ask how work is going, but I kind of already know the answer to that," he says trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I think you have a pretty good idea, but I guess there are still some things you don't know."

"Listen," he puts a hand on her knee, "You don't have to tell me anything- we can just talk about random things or nothing at all."

She looks at his hand and puts hers over it, "I know, but there are just some things that can't stay secrets. You know that."

He nods and flinches a little thinking about being trapped in that car all over again.

"I don't know anything about what you've been through, but I know that I can relate to you because thinking about being in that car, counting the minutes down until the oxygen would run out and…" he chokes up slightly and she grabs onto his hand even tighter.

"We don't have to let it all out now- we can do it slowly."

He nods and clenches his jaw trying to think about something else as she bites her lip worrying that she's mentioned the wrong thing and that coming here was a bad idea. She suggests they talk about regular things like family and passions and that's how the night continues; they share their happiest memories and their greatest achievements while their deepest secrets dwelled deep into their minds. Soon the sun rose and Hodgins woke up to find that they both fell asleep on the couch and she with her head resting on his chest and he with his arm around her. He tried dearly not to move for fear of waking her. He liked just knowing that she might feel safe with him, because he knew he felt safe with her. He gently moved her so he could get up, but she awoke in the process and looked kind of embarrassed as she suggested they should leave for work. He kindly agreed and helped her stand up and reminded her where the bathroom was. They drove to work in an agreed silence and went each their separate ways once they arrived, not before sharing eye contact that said that everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

3 more months go by without another clue from the case that Charlotte was so closely involved with and for the last three months Hodgins and Charlotte have been sharing many dinners and more stories of their pasts, but still without the dark stories surfacing.

Charlotte walks into her office after an especially enjoyable lunch with Angela, when she comes in to find a package on her desk. She walks over ready to open it when she recognizes a drawing on the address label; it's a rose. The same rose that she saw from the man that shared her dark past. She wants to scream, but doesn't want to alarm anyone and at the same time she wants to tear the box to shreds and hope that no one ever finds out. She calls Booth scared of opening the package by herself. He rushes into the room to see what she's found. He stands behind her as she puts on gloves and starts to slowly untie the twine around the box; her hands shaking violently against all her warranted control. He grabs one of her hands and gives it one good squeeze; giving her enough of the will power to open the box. Inside laid the arm of a plastic baby doll with a flower in its grasp.

"I'll get it to Hodgins right away," Booth starts to take the box away when Charlotte comes to an epiphany.

"I bet I know why that flower relates to the case."

"Charlotte, you should be more worried that he knows where you are."

"Booth, first things first; do you remember the house you found me in?"

"Yeah, it was on M… Mush… Mul…"

"Wasn't it Mulberry Street?"

"Yeah it was- why?"

"I remember a while ago that Hodgins came in trying to tell me that he lived on Mulberry Street, but that's just where he takes his victims. He's gone back to his old tricks."

Before saying anything more, Booth runs the package to Hodgins to analyze and come to the same conclusion that Charlotte has figured for the truth. Charlotte was still shocked by the delivery, but couldn't stop to think when Hodgins came in with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Hodgins?"

He picks up the doll's arm and shows her what's underneath. It's a high school photo of her with the eyes scratched out. He puts the box down and holds her tight and Booth comes in to try and figure out what she should do. Again Booth won't let her go home, so she decides to go with Hodgins again, but instead Booth with drive her there. Booth watches her every step until Hodgins meets her at the door and gives him the signal that it's okay to leave, but he sits there for a bit longer to make sure things are okay. He soon pulls out when things seem to be safe. Hodgins leads Charlotte into the living room once again and sits her down asking what he can do, but all she can do is look pale and says nothing. He sits next to her and puts his arms around her waist; pulling her into him and he begins to tell her the story of being buried alive. She looks into his eyes searching for the words he's going to say next, but his grasp soon loosens as he reacts with his hands in ways that coordinated with the words he was saying. Just when he was finishing his story did she really see that he knew exactly what she'd been through and she loved him for it.

"And before I knew it, Booth was there pulling us out of the car; dust and dirt were filling my nostrils, but the daylight was blinding me and that's when I knew that everything was going to be alright," he cries softly near the end and she takes one of his hands and rests the other against his face. He rubs his cheek into her hand; his sandpaper feel appreciating her delicate touch.

He looks into her eyes and says: "And that's what I thought about when you asked about being afraid to sleep because I thought the next time that I shut my eyes would be the last time I would open them."

She started to tear up at how open he had been with her and how she had given nothing in return. She grabbed his hands and stood up saying nothing as she slid off her t-shirt and her jeans.

"What are you doing?" he asked strangely aroused, but slightly confused.

"I'm showing you mine," she said as she continued to disrobe until she was left in her panties and a bra. She sits back down on the couch with her back to him and shows him her shoulder blades; obviously scarred with deep gashes and one particular section that looked like the rose that was drawn on the package she received. She turned around after a few seconds and began to shed tears as she bent her leg and showed him four long cuts on her left thigh. He gasped and put his hand on hers. She pulled away, but only to grab his hand and place it on the scars. He scooted closer to let her continue. She continued to put his hands on the scars as she said: "He cut me once for every day I wasn't found. He said that it was my fault because no one wanted me and that I was without love, but that he would make that all change. He would give me someone to love."

"I…" he is cut off by her fingers against his lips.

"I don't need sympathy, just your understanding."

"You know that you have that from me," he said as he kisses the back of her hand and up her arm, to her shoulder and onto her neck. She closed her eyes as he scooted closer to her and she let herself fall into his arms. She stopped him for a moment with both hands cupping his face, she looked into his eyes and they both smiled; knowing they had given a piece of each other and that this was nothing to what they had already shared. They kissed and all the years of guilt and fear seemed to subside for the first time in either of their lives. Her hands searched for the hem of his shirt as he disconnected long enough to pull it over his head and their lips crashed again. He gently removed her bra straps one by one with passionate respect and tossed the bra aside. Her hands tripped over the buttons on his pants as they were undone one by one. The yearning mounted and time was lost in quiet moans and hushed breathing, regularly interrupted by the meeting of lips. He slid off his pants and she sits on his lap facing him. They stop once more to look into each other's eyes and he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where he lies her down gently and hovers above her placing soft kisses on every inch of her body from her thighs to ear lobes. She bites her lip and nods letting him know to go on and no to be afraid. He traces the scars on her thigh and feels an inkling of hate for the man that did this to her when she was just a girl. But he realizes that she isn't a girl anymore, but a woman and he was there to love her, but tonight was a meeting of the flesh. She sits up and pulls him onto her, kissing him; daring to never let go. Their lower halves fight against cotton and pull at the material. He looks into her eyes once more and leans upward to slowly remove her panties. He looks down at her once abused body and swears never to let anyone hurt her ever again. He removes his boxers with quick veracity that makes her laugh at his boyishness. He comes back down to lie upon her and slowly enters her; making her eyes close and a small moan escapes from her lips. He kisses her neck gently as he moves back and forth with the power of a tidal wave, but the genteel of an innocent kiss. Their bodies move together like the gears of a well oiled machine, sweat rolls down their entwined bodies like pearls of pleasure. Their eyes never look away and they share soft kisses between passionate thrusts. She grabs onto his back and he sits up so that she is now on his lap and undulating to the constant rhythm of their moving bodies. She wraps her arms around his neck as he does around her back and his head finds rest in the nape of her neck. The breathing gets heavier as the tensions increase, their bodies swaying faster and faster until breaths become ragged and irregular. Her bosom begins to swell and his jaw muscles tighten as he kisses her neck one last time. Soon they both hold onto each other as they feel the earth moving as they both climax together. They slow onto a stop and she looks down at him and smiles as their lips crash in a softer manner and she falls backwards; allowing him to lie down next to her and immediately hold her to his chest. She takes in his scent and takes refuge within his embrace. He kisses the top of her head and she falls asleep looking as an angel might. He knew that nothing could hurt them right at that moment and that was enough to let him fall asleep holding onto the woman that he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Work continued as usual with Charlotte only going to her apartment to grab things she needed before spending the night anywhere but home. The lab worked on as well as it could without Brennan. She left to help identify bodies in Peru. Again, the clues stopped and they had to work with what they had, but there was nothing Charlotte wanted more than to catch the man that ruined her past. Eight o' clock passed by and Charlotte felt that she couldn't stand to stare at this inconsistent evidence for much longer, so she decided to head out. She went to tell Hodgins that she planned to go back to his place, he had given her a key, and he kissed her goodbye and said he'd be home soon. The drive to the house didn't feel right to her and she began to feel uneasy, but decided to ignore it. She drove into the garage and unlocked the door to the main house, but she forgot to lock it back up when she left the garage. She went to the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea before getting into a nightgown for when Hodgins comes home. She waits for the kettle to boil, but before it does she hears a door opening and instantly reaches for her phone to put in the pocket of her nightgown and goes into the kitchen to find a small knife to keep on her. She walks slowly to the sound of the opening door but by the time she gets there it's closed and locked. She starts to breath heavily, but tries to keep calm as she traces her way back to the kitchen; daring not to look in any other parts of the house. If anything she decided she would stay in the kitchen until Hodgins got home; though she didn't feel safe inside, but being outside was dark and she wasn't as safe on her own. She stands by the stove with her hands shaking for moments that felt like hours while she continued to wait for the water to boil. Before the kettle begins to whistle, she hears a heavy footstep behind her, but before she can turn all the way around he puts his arm around her neck and grabs her hand that's holding the knife.

"Have you missed me sweet Charlotte?"

"I think you know that I haven't."

He brought his arm tighter around her neck and worked the blade out of her hand, but she knew better than to fight back when he had the ability to knock her unconscious and that would only be a better situation for him. She looked around her as best she could and thought the only way she could get out of his was if she could somehow reach the kettle of boiling water which still hadn't begun to whistle. Before she could think of how to do so, he pulled her back just enough so she could feel his dry, tobacco scented breath on her cheek. His cheek grazed her forehead reminding her of grinding of pebbles into a wound. She grunted and began to cry, not out of fear, but pure hatred. She was defenseless and he knew that and he rose off of it. One of his hands slid down her side and found the hem of the nightgown.

"Let's see if you still remember me," he whispered slightly spitting when he pulled up the nightgown to gander at his work.

"Looks like I've left a mark on you as you have on me."

"The only mark I want to make on you is the one that kills you," she says while her legs shake beneath her.

"You know you don't want to do that. I'm the only one person in the world that loves you."

She raised her voice as her anger started to take hold, "Well, you have a shitty way of showing it."

He looks down at her and puts the knife in the hand that just traipsed over her thigh; he wanted to make another mark. She wasn't even wearing shoes or anything that could give her leverage over the six foot man holding her by the throat. He traced the path down to her with the knife as though it were a game. Just as he set the blade to its intended marking place the kettle whistled; this was enough to scare him and catching him unaware Charlotte reached for the hot kettle and poured the water on him and then hit him once with the pot. As he hit the ground she hears the front door unlock and Hodgins runs in trying to see what's going on and finds Charlotte on her knees crying holding a scalding tea kettle in one hand and the other balled in a fist. She looks at him and then looks down seeing that he did manage to cut her one more time. Hodgins immediately calls Booth and lets him know that the guy is in his house, but that Charlotte is alright. Hodgins slides to the floor holding her as tightly as he could as she sobbed angrily.

He whispered into her ear repeatedly: "I'm sorry. This was my fault."

Booth arrives and they pronounce the man dead and Charlotte answers every question she's asked trying not to look in the direction of the gurney as they wheel him out.

"Hodgins, this is all your fault. You shouldn't have left her out of your sight. What the hell is wrong with you?" he starts to get into Hodgins face, but all he can do is look guilty and nod his head.

Booth continues to lay into him, when Charlotte comes into the room and yells at him to stop, saying that it was his fault for leaving the door unlocked and that he was dead; it was over. The medic wrapped up her leg and she changed out of her clothes.

Booth apologized to her and hugged her tight, leaving a kiss on her forehead. He insisted on her staying with him, but she wouldn't budge. Once the mess was taken care of and the medics had left, Charlotte found Hodgins sitting on the floor, knees to his chest breathing heavily. She sat down beside him and waited silently.

"You know this is my fault," He voice started to shake, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you're mad enough for the both of us," she takes one of his hands with both of hers and holds onto it. He places other hand on top and she leans her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and they just sit in silence; letting the reality of it all just sink in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Charlotte wakes up alone in bed; Hodgins must have carried her here after she fell asleep. She looked at the time, but before she could freak about how late it was she found a letter from Hodgins asking her to take the day off and if she needed anything to just call. She smiled and got up slowly, her leg aching. She gets dressed and tries to occupy herself at the house, but soon she grows bored of learning to relax and ends up driving to the lab. She enters that lab and immediately Hodgins runs to her asking what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't stay in the house all day doing nothing. You know I can't sit still to save my life."

Booth rushes in from Sweet's office, "Charlotte, what are you doing here? You should be taking at least today off. I'm driving you back."  
"No, you're not. I'm not going to take any time off."

"Charlotte, I know what's best for you- you're going back to my place or Hodgins'. And I'm- she cuts him off angrily.

"I know what's best for me. I love you Booth, but I can't sit around an empty house twiddling my thumbs. Right now it's best that I'm not alone with my own thoughts."

"But…" Booth attempts to add another word.

"That's the end of it. Even if there's nothing for me to do here, at least I don't feel like I have to watch my back for someone who isn't there," she turns around and heads to her office, ignoring the stares of sympathy around the lab. Angela sees her walk in and just smiles kindly in her direction. Charlotte nods and continues to her desk as though it's any other day. She begins to sift through file folders, but her hands shake uncontrollably and she ends up dropping a couple of the files on the floor. Frustrated she slams her fists on her desk and Angela comes over to help her out. Before Angela can say anything Charlotte throws her arms around her and holds on tight. Angela whispers that everything will be okay and holds her until she finally calms down.

"Thank you Angela," she lets go and slowly sits back down.  
"Anything you need hun," she squeezes her hand and goes back to work.

The day continues and Hodgins comes in and slowly approaches Charlotte's desk. Angela leaves the two of them alone. He stands behind her and puts his arms around her shoulders, but she flinches.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he pulls away.

"No, it's fine," she pulls him arms back around her shoulders and he leans down and puts his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. He kissed her neck and continued to stand holding her.

"Let's go home," he says taking her hand.

Her smile was better than saying yes and she walked with him; the smile never leaving her face.

On the drive home Hodgins suggests plans for the weekend to get away and try to relax. Charlotte asks him to let her think about it and he agrees. They come home and she leaves to get into her pajamas and comes back into the living room where Hodgins is waiting with hot chocolate and a movie ready to start for the night.

"So have you thought about this weekend?" he asks ever so slyly.

"I don't know. Are there any incentives?" She asks smiling as she sits just far enough away from him.

"Well, there might be a couple…" he slides closer to her, but she pulls away playfully.

"Like what…?" she says still keeping her distance.

"Well a girl like you getting to spend time with a handsome gentleman sounds pretty good to me."

She laughs softly and replies, "So I'm not going with you?"

"Ouch, that hurt," he smiles with his eyes and moves towards her once again.

She sticks out her tongue and walks around the couch daring him to come after her. He stands and joins in her game- they chase each other around the couch until she shoots for the bedroom, but he catches her and takes her gently to the ground.

"What happens now?" She asks looking into his eyes.

"This is where you learn your incentives," he says kissing her neck.

"I'm starting to see your point," she puts her arms around his neck as he leans up to smile at her.

"So is that a yes?"

"I think a need a little more convincing," she says leaning up to kiss him and he rolls over so she's on top.

She looks down, "Okay, I'll go," she stands up and sits on the couch.  
"You're going to leave me like this?" he says still lying on the floor.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until this weekend, now come over here and sit down," she says while laughing at him.

He walks over and stands over her, "You're lucky I love you."

She looks up surprised and he looks kind of shocked that he said it himself. They sit there for a moment until she breaks the silence, "I can't say it yet, but when I am ready I will."

"I know and I'll be ready to say it again," he sits down and puts his arm around her; kissing her temple and they spend the night thinking about the weekend.

Hodgins wakes up on the couch to no sign of Charlotte and he panics out of habit and looks in the bedroom, the bathroom; she's nowhere to be found. He stops to gain his wits and hears singing in the kitchen and immediately calms down. Charlotte stands in the kitchen swaying back and forth singing and making breakfast. Hodgins comes in and puts his arms around her waist from behind and his chin in the nape of her neck.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"Of course I am," he says kissing her earlobe.

She laughs, "Don't do that. You could distract me and I could get hurt," she turns the stove off and turns around putting her arms around his neck.

"So I say we eat and then we run away."

"I couldn't agree more," he says leaning his forehead against hers.

His icy blue eyes always bore into hers and felt like they were searching for something, but she couldn't help but stare back and find what she was looking for.

"Let's eat," she says pulling away to get plates.

They ate in silence stealing glances at one another like kids with crushes on each other. They "accidently" bump into each other and exchange quick pecks as they wash everything and put the dishes away. He leads her to the bedroom so they can pack. After their things are put together, they lock up and drive away without looking back. Shortly into the drive Hodgins looks over at Charlotte as she stares out the window.  
"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, just kind of blanking out," she smiles gently and puts her hand on his thigh. He picks up her hand and kisses it, yet keeps it held tight.

"What are you thinking about?" asks playfully.

"You," he says looking back at her. She squeezes his hand and looks out the window again. A few hours later Charlotte feels a hand on her shoulder and she jolts upright.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but you fell asleep and we're here."

She rubs her eyes and takes off her seat belt.

"Where are we?"

"This is my family's cabin up in the mountains."

"It's beautiful," she says looking out toward the horizon splattered in orange, pink and purples. He gets out of the car and opens her door, helping her out and he leads her to the hood of the car. She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her to warm her against the cold of the night.

"Let's go inside," he leads her by the hand and carries their bags into the cabin. Charlotte walks in surveying the room, tracing her hand over the backs of the furniture. She could imagine little Hodgins running around this same cabin with his family and she couldn't help but look in his direction and smile.  
"What?" he asks coming over to her.

"Nothing, just looking," she puts her hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Seems more like you're touching to me," he looks at her hands.

"You don't seem to mind," she smiles pulling him closer to her until their chests touch and their lips graze one another. She pressed her hips into his and his lips make contact with hers. The kiss left no room between their bodies as Charlotte took of his jacket. He unzipped her sweater and slid it off her shoulders slowly; goose bumps formed on her skin as she came into contact with the cold air. She sat back on the edge of the couch and pulled his shirt over his head. She put her hands on his heart and felt for his heartbeat. He covered her hands with his own and looked into her eyes. He then leaned over and kissed her again, but this time she pulled away and stopped him. She stands up and paces around the room rubbing her bare arms to keep them warm.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He tries to grab for her hand, but she pulls away yet again and this time he looks hurt.

"I… I just feel," she looks at him blankly.

"Then why… is it…?" he never thinks of something to say.

She walks to him and puts her hand against his cheek, "I'm just scared."

"Are you scared of me?" he reaches for her hand and gently holds it at his side.

"Sometimes I'm scared of how you make me feel, but then I feel exhilarated, but then scared again."

"You never have to be scared with me," he takes her other hand and pulls her close.

She leans forward; her forehead against his nose.

"I've never felt this before. Especially because I thought I never could after…" she trails off and sighs deeply.

"He could never take that away from you," he kisses her forehead.

"Hodgins, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and that scares the hell out of me."

He reaches for her chin and raises her eyes to his, "I love you and I'll fight to hell and back for you never to be scared again."

She sheds a couple tears, but he wipes them away and takes her into his arms; she's cold to the touch. He picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where she falls asleep in his arms and he traces her arm down to the wrist and gingerly holds her hand. She reacts and coils deeper inside his embrace. Nothing would ever hurt her ever again. He falls asleep assured by the sound of her rhythmic breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte wakes up, but realizes that Hodgins is still asleep. She pulls the covers over her and watches him sleep. His chest steadily rising and falling, his soft snores breaking the silence; she traces his cheeks, the shape of his lips, and the curve of his chin. She runs her fingers through his hair and lays a hand on his chest; feeling his body rise underneath the thin layer of cotton. She closes her eyes and breathes in as deep as she can, but then he wakes. He turns over; his eyes still tired from sleep and he cups her cheek with his hand. She closes her eyes and focuses on the feel of his hand on her skin; his hand warm to her cold cheek.

"Morning babe," he says looking her in the eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Hodgins," she smiles and kisses him on the nose.

"You kind of look cute all mussed up."

"Yeah, well sleep and a bit of crying does a girl good," she laughs kissing him again.

He pulls her closer and kisses her deeper, running his hands along her back. She then pulls the covers over their heads and wraps her arms around him.

"Can we just stay like this?" she asks looking into his icy blue eyes.

"For as long as you want," he holds her hands to his chest and they sit staring into each other's eyes. After a few minutes of quiet Charlotte began laying kisses on his face, his cheeks and his neck. He laughs and throws off the blankets and begins tickling her. She pleads him to stop amidst laughter and kisses. He stops while hovered over her and he just stops to stare.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just seeing something beautiful," he kisses her once and gets up off the bed.

She sits up and watches him leave the room. She looks out the window and gets lost among the mountains. Soon Hodgins returns with hot coffee and sits back down next to Charlotte on the bed.

She puts her head on his chest and looks up at him.

"So what are our plans for today?" She asks.

"Whatever you want to do."

"I think today is all up to you," she says kissing him, grabbing his coffee mug and setting it on the nightstand.

"So I'm in charge?" he puts his hands on her hips.

"For now," she feigns like she's going to kiss him, but gets off the bed and walks out of the bedroom.

He leans across the bed and watches her walk away; thinking about the perfect place to take her. He hears the water running in the shower and takes the time to get dressed and make plans for the day. Charlotte stood in the shower, both hands on the wall as she let the hot water hit her face. Her leg was still sore and she had bruises along her collarbone, but she felt more intact then ever. She figured that's what happens when you face your demons, only in a literal sense. The water got cooler before she realized she had been in the shower too long, so she found a towel and shivered in the newly cold air. She began getting dressed when she felt Hodgins' arms on her shoulders and his lips planting kisses along the back of her neck. She continues to get dressed, but struggles against his loving gestures.

"So have you decided what we're doing today," she laughs playfully shoving him away.

"I was thinking we could go down to the lake and have lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she finishes getting dressed and helps him pack lunch.

Once at the lake, Hodgins leads Charlotte to the edge of the water and lays down a blanket. Soon they're eating and laughing and forgetting the last week and purely living in the moment. He puts her hair behind her ear as her smile shines in the sunlight. He allows his hand to linger and traces her chin. She grabs his hand and kisses it, then keeping hold of it and leaning in closer to him. He dips in closer to kiss her; they connect softly and then she stands up quickly and teases him with her eyes. His eyes follow her as she walks slowly towards the lake, slipping off her blouse and unzipping her jeans. He soon follows her into the water and their bodies search each other for warmth in the chilling water. Her skin was wet; shining like porcelain and his shoulders grow tense as he swims to her. She holds onto him for support and wipes the water from his forehead. He puts his arms around her underneath the water. Her naked body brushes against his and she wraps her legs around him. She leans backwards and puts her arms out behind her. He soon finds his tongue tracing the curves of her neck and finding the one spot that makes her shiver. She smiles into his kiss and plays with a mass of his dew soaked hair.

To Be Continued Someday…


End file.
